


For Reasons Unknown

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Justin Hammer, Dom Tony Stark, Duct Tape, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Iron Man 2, M/M, Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Justin Hammer, Top Tony Stark, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony hates Justin Hammer but enjoys fucking him. Justin is happy to take what he can get.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	For Reasons Unknown

Tony shoved Justin’s crumpled up tie into his mouth, and the bunched fabric held Justin’s lips parted. They weren’t spread enough though, so Tony shoved in both of Justin’s dress socks as well, one and then the other. Next Tony layered a strip of duct tape over Justin’s muted mouth. He paused and considered, then added a second strip of tape.

“That should shut you up,” Tony said approvingly, hoping it was true, “now get on your fucking hands and knees. Get down on the floor.”

Justin hurriedly obeyed, settling his naked body on all fours, and Tony landed a swift series of hard spanks on Justin’s pale ass. Justin made muffled moans.

“Shut up, jesus christ,” Tony snapped, and Justin fell into silence. Tony came up behind him, knelt on the floor, and parted the cheeks of Justin’s ass. He spit on Justin’s hole a few times. Justin thrust his hips encouragingly. Tony brought the head of his hard cock to Justin’s entrance, paused to give Justin an instant to brace himself, then shoved his hardness fully into him. 

Tony excused the sound Justin made upon the initial penetration, but the next moan after that earned Justin another spank, this one brutal in its impact.

“Why won’t you ever shut up?” he asked with annoyance as he began to pound into Justin without delay. He gave Justin hard, wild slams of his cock and Justin rocked his body, eagerly meeting Tony’s thrusts. Tony reached one hand forward and gripped Justin’s hair, then tugged it roughly backward. 

“Fuck, why do you feel so damn good?” Tony panted incredulously, utterly bewildered that he was so attracted to the repugnant man. Justin was disgusting and pathetic, and yet Tony felt his orgasm approaching. He reached around Justin’s hip and found his erection because he pitied him. He wrapped his fingers around Justin’s cock and Justin made another muffled sound. Tony released his cock as punishment. Justin went quiet again and, after a few moments, Tony returned his grip to Justin’s cock and began to jerk him roughly. Justin’s body thrashed, but he managed to stay quiet, and Tony was pleased. He ran his thumb over the tip of Justin’s hardness. It was leaking precome, and the shaft of Justin’s cock was pulsating needily in Tony’s hand.

While it was fun to make Justin wait, to tease his desperation and make him suffer from the strength of his longing, it was just as fun to simply use him, to fuck him like a toy, like an inanimate object. In these moments, Justin existed only for Tony’s pleasure, and Tony knew Justin loved being his toy.

And so, this time, Tony just let himself come when he wanted, grunting deeply and holding himself fully inside Justin’s tight insides as he shot his wet deep into him. Justin made a sound he clearly couldn’t control - loud and strangled and worshipful - and Tony collapsed their bodies forward onto the floor as Justin spilled over his hand.


End file.
